Sharp-Edge
Sharp Edge is a rather unique Integrated. While he possesses a suit, a lot of people don't consider it to be an actual suit and more of a way to add in a little extra control to his ability: Harden his very Skin (And by extension, Shoot it.). This is due to the Charger Core built into him belonging to a Charger who was mostly defense oriented. 'Note: Sharp-Edge is a Charger, allowing him to change his stats. ' 'Attack: '''75/100 '''Defense: '''83/100 '''Speed: '''50/100 (Can only go down as he hardens) '''Energy: '''85/100 Suit Features * '"Eight Gate" Limiter: '''Sharp-Edge has clumsy control over his ability, accidentally hardening his entire body, causing him to lose stamina quickly. The Limiters, mounted on his shoulders, emit a sort of hormone that raises Eijiro's ability control. It's called an Eight Gate Limiter due to having 8 settings: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Phi and Omega, all named after greek letters. Alpha is the most controlling setting, allowing him to harden only his finger tips, while Omega is the least. * '''Hardening: '''As a result of his core, Sharp-Edge's skin can solidify and harden, which allows him to use his hands like knives and his arms like shields. This works by the unique energy signature given out by the integrated core temporarily mutating his DNA to cover itself in keratin. The DNA makes no discrimination, which is why he requires the Eight Gate limiter. Personality Eijiro is a boisterous and outgoing guy with a tendency to come off as overconfident. He is also rather humble, as he doesn't think much of his ability to harden his skin, and due to being the least flashiest of the Integrated, he has developed an inferiority complex. However, instead of using anger to compensate, he tends to be more skilled and creative in his ability usage. Trivia * Sharp-Edge and Red are half-siblings. Sharp takes the last name of Red's mother, Kirishima, while Red takes the last name of her step father, Heathers. * There is a running gag where people wake Sharp up for "An Emergency". In preparation, Sharp hardens his skin, only to reveal that the person in question had to do something trivial. * Sharp is based off of Eijiro Kirishima from My Hero Academia. He even takes the name. * Sharp-Edge is a type 2 diabetic, and there is another running gag with his skin hardening on it's own whenever his blood sugar is high, preventing him from injecting himself with insulin. * As a child, Sharp-Edge pretended to be a diabetic super hero teaching kids that it is not ok to bully someone because they have to stab themselves every hour or so. This has spawned the meme Captain Diabetes Disapproves of your Bigotry, showing Sharp-Edge as a child waving his finger. * Eijiro detests being called Grindstone. * According to the rest of the Integrated: ** Eijiro was the 20th to awaken ** His favorite food is T-bone Steak ** He lives in Saint's Row, and is good friends with Crimson. Not so much with The Demon of Saint's Row. ** His hobbies include eating calorie heavy meals and sparring with Tucker. ** He is the only Integrated who cannot Overcharge. ** He's allergic to jalapeños, but continues to eat them anyway. Category:Neutrals Category:Integrated Category:Charger